Amboseli Elephant Research Project
Einleitung Cynthia Moss begann mit der Amboseli - Elefantenstudie im Jahr 1972. Ihr erster Aufenthalt in Amboseli war allerdings schon im Jahr 1969. Ihren erster Kontakt mit afrikanischen Wildelefanten hatte sie 1967 im Lake Manyara National Park in Tanzania. 1968 kündigte sie ihren Journalistenjob bei "Newsweek" um sich den Elefanten zu widmen. C. Moss hat in den letzten vierzig Jahren die gesamte Amboseli - Elefanten - Population mit allen Individuen erfasst und viele Erkenntnisse über die afrikanischen Elefanten in ihren Büchern veröffentlicht. Dass sie ihr Leben den Elefanten gewidmet hat, beweist ihre Antwort auf die Frage : " Who has been most influential in your life ? ", die folgende war : " Oh, Echo I think ." ( Die Leitkuh Echo der EB - Familie starb 2009 während einer sclimmen Dürre 64 jährig.) Die Erforschung der Amboseli - Elefanten hat nicht nur zu umfassenden Erkenntnisgewinn über die Elefanten geführt. Es ist auch so, dass der Elefantenschutz in Afrika durch das Amboseli Elephant Research Projekt maßgeblich beeinflusst wurde. So wurde 1999 der African Elephant Conservation Trust gegründet . Diese Institution mit Sitz in den USA hat viele einflussreiche Mitglieder in Afrika und anderen Teilen der Welt und setzt sich für die Erhaltung der afrikanischen Elefanten in Amboseli und auch im übrigen Afrika maßgeblich ein. Heute hat Cynthia Moss viele Mitarbeiter und ihre seit vierzig Jahren durchgehend fortgesetzte Längsschnittuntersuchung einer ganzen Elefantenpopulation geht weiter und führt immer wieder zu neuen Erkenntnissen. Die Amboseli Elefanten - Population Der Amboseli - Nationalpark am Fuße des Kilimandscharo ist ein recht abgeschlossenes Gebiet , das eine ganze Elefantenpopulation enthält, in die wenige oder gar keine neuen Elefanten zuwandern. Die Population von 600 bis 700 Tieren am Beginn der siebziger Jahre ist 2011 auf ca, 1400 Tiere angewachsen. Die Amboseli - Population ist eine der wenigen Poplulationen afrikanischer Elefanten, die sowohl sattliche Bullen als auch erfahrene Matriarchinnen von Weibchenfamilien aufweist und somit alle Altersgruppen von Elefanten besitzt. In Amboseli wurde kaum gewildert. Der Grund dafür ist , dass das Amboseli Elephant Research Project mit seinen Forschungen die organisierten Wildererbanden von Raubzügen im Reservat abhält. Ein weiterer Grund für den geringen Populationsverlust durch Wilderer ist die ansässige Massai - Bevölkerung, die zwar manchmal aus rituellen Gründen einen jungen Bullen durch das " Speeren " tötet, andererseits aber das Reservat auch bewacht und organisierte Wildererbanden mit ihren Maschinengewehren, Hubschraubern und Lastwägen rechtzeitig bemerken würde und so das Wildern auf ein Minimum reduzieren kann. (Forderungen der Massai-Bevölkerung hinsichtlich des Besitzes des Amboseli- Gebietes, den sie aus traditionellen Gründen immer wieder fordert, könnten für die Elefantenpopulation vor allem dahingehend eine Gefahr darstellen, dass exzessive Viehzucht das natürliche Amboseli-Biotop völlig zerstören könnte.) Nur wenn die Elefanten sich in Regenzeiten zu großen Herden schaarten und die Reservatsgrenzen überschritten, kam es manchmal zu stärkeren Übergriffen von Wilderern, denen mehrere Tiere zum Opfer fielen. Vielfach unterlassen die Tiere nach solchen Erfahrungen mit dfen Wilderern das Wandern, bleiben innerhalb des Reservat - Kerngebietes und überweiden und schädigen die Vegetation im Reservat dadurch. Forschungsmethoden Seit Beginn der siebziger Jahre werden die Amboseli - Elefanten registriert . Alle Tiere einer Muttefamilie erhalten von Anfang an Namen, die mit dem selben Anfangsbuchstaben beginnen, wodurch die Tiere einer Großfamilie zuzuordnen sind. Die Kombination der ersten drei Buchstaben aber ist bei jedem der Tiere anders , was die wissenschaftliche Dokumentation der Beobachtungen erleichtert. ( besonders auch die EDV - Erfassung ). Die Zusammensetzung der Weibchenherden ändert sich nicht ständig , wodurch die Tiere gut identifizierbar sind . Wenn man die Leitkuh der Herde durch Körperform, Stoßzähne oder Ohrnarben erkennt, kann man auch die jüngeren weiblichen Tiere, bzw. männliche noch in der Mutterfamilie lebende Jungtiere identifizieren und unterscheiden. Am Anfang der Studie waren die erwachsenen Einzelgänger - Bullen keiner Familie zuzuordnen, während bei den heutigen Bullen meistens die Herkunftsfamilie genau bekannt ist. Cynthia Moss und ihre Mitarbeiter beobachten die Elefanten vom Auto aus , identifizieren und fotografieren die Tiere und dokumentieren ihre Beobachtungen. Sie wissen aus Erfahrung genau, wie weit sie sich den Tieren in ihren Fahrzeugen nähern können, ohne dass es zu Zwischenfällen mit Blechschaden kommt. Forschungsergebnisse Das Amboseli Elephant Research Projekt hat in den vierzig Jahren seines Bestehens natürlich auch zu vielen Forschungsergebnissen geführt. So wurde die Sozialstruktur der Tiere erforscht : Weibchenfamilien, die unter der Führung einer Matriarchin eng verwandte Weibchen vereinen. Beziehungen zu anderen Weibchenfamilien, die umso intensiver sind je näher die Weibchenfamilien miteinander verwandt sind. Das Leben der Bullen, die in lockeren Verbänden leben , nachdem sie von den Weibchen aus ihrer Herkunftsfamilie vertrieben wurden und die mit dem Älterwerden zunehmend zu Einzelgängern werden, deren Sozialverhalten von Musthzuständen , paarungsbereiten Weibchen und Rangordnungskämpfen mit Kontrahenten geprägt ist. Die räumliche Orientierung '''der Elefanten : Ihre Wanderungen, die von Trockenheiten und Regenfällen, vom Nahrungsangebot und von sozialen Interaktionen geprägt sind. Dadurch kommt es auch dazu, dass die Tiere sich in großen Herden vergesellschaften , oder sich in Notzeiten die Herden auflösen, sodass jedes Weibchen nur mit seinen jüngsten Kälbern unterwegs ist. Außerdem wurde auch in Amboseli die Rolle des Infraschalls bei der räumlichen Orientierung der Tiere erforscht. Weiters wurden in Amboseli Erkenntnisse über die '''Fortpflanzung ( Geschlechtsreife, Intervalle, Laktationszeiten...) , die Populationsdynamik '''(Geburts- und Sterbe- Statistik....), die '''Ernährung (Futterpflanzen, Ernährung in Hungerzeiten, Ernährung im Alter durch Sumpfpflanzen...), das Verhalten zu Elefantenleichen ( und Elefantenknochen, Elefantenfriedhöfe.... ) , die geistigen Fähigkeiten der Elefanten '''(Gedächtnis, Tradierung von Überlebenstrategien...), das '''Amboseli- Ökosystem (mit seinen Besonderheiten wie der Populationsisolierung) und über das Verhalten zu Menschen '''und den '''menschlichen Einfluss '''auf die Tiere ( Massaibevölkerung, Wilderer, Reizung durch Touristen ; qualvolle Tode durch Müllverzehr : Spitze Metallteile, Autobatterien......) gewonnen. Besonderes interessant in Hinblick auf die Forschungsergebnisse ist der Aspekt, dass das '''Amboseli Elephant '''Research Projekt '''nun schon seit vier Jahrzehnten läuft und somit eine Langzeitstudie darstellt, die neben wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen, die das Wichtigste an einem Forschungsprojekt sind, auch im Artenschutz, den man auch als Resultat der Elefantenforschung sehen sollte, sehr wichtiges für die Erhaltung der Elefanten geleistet hat, wie z.B. die Gründung des African Elephant Conservation Trusts (1999), dessen Ziel auch die Rettung dieser besonderen Tiere vor Ausrottung und Vermarktung ist. Das Problem der Elefantenüberbevölkerung in Nationalparks Die Weiterführung des Amboseli Elephant Research Projekts könnte durch Übervermehrung der Tiere innerhalb des Nationalarks gefährdet werden. Wenn es durch eine zu große Elefantenanzahl innerhalb des Reservates dazu käme, dass die Tiere durch das Umkippen des Ökosystems zu Grunde gehen, weil sie verhungern oder durch Konstitutionsschwächung erkranken, könnte die Weiterführung der Langzeitstudie unter Umständen nicht mehr möglich sein. Generell gibt es in Afrika nicht zu viele Elefanten. Die Anzahl schrumpft immer mehr, weil es durch die Nutzung und Besiedlung des Landes immer weniger Lebensräume gibt. Gerade gut geschützte Populationen, wie die in Amboseli, die nicht durch das Wildern dezimiert werden, können zu sehr anwachsen. Wenn sich die Vegetation nach den Regenzeiten nicht mehr erholt, schrumpfen die Nahrungsressourcen der Tiere auf lange Sicht. Schließlich kommt es in schlimmen Dürrejahren zur Katastrophe. Viele Tiere sterben. 2009 war ein sehr schweres Jahr für die Elefantenpopulation. Durch die Dürre starben 40% der Neugeborenen und auch viele erwachsene oder alte Tiere. Im ebenfalls ostafrikanischen Tsavo- Nationalpark hat sich das Umkippen des Ökosystems mit einem Massensterben der Tiere schon früher ereignet. Danach erholte sich die Vegetation und die wenigen überlebenden Tiere begannen sich wieder zu vermehren. Eine schlimme Prognose für die Menschen, die die Elefanten lieben und sich um sie sorgen. Das in Südafrika übliche Dezimieren der Elefantenpopulation durch Culling - Aktionen, bei denen ganze Elefantenfamilien erschossen und verarbeitet werden, ist auch eine furchtbare Lösung, die Überpopulation zu verringern. Abgesehen von der Grausamkeit derartiger Schlachtungen, kritisiert Cynthia Moss auch daran, dass die gesamte Elefantenfamilie mit ihrem Erbgut und ihrer Erfahrung genozidartig ausgelöscht wird. Auch andere Elefantenfamilien der Population werden durch solche Culling - Schlachtungen traumatisiert, da sie durch die Infraschallkommunikation die Todesschreie ihrer Artgenossen über weite Entfernungen wahrnehmen. Andere Methoden als der Natur freien Lauf zu lassen oder durch das Culling die Tiere zu töten, sind sehr aufwändig und in der Anwendung bei einer ganzen Population sehr kostspielig. Generell bestünde die Möglichkeit chemischer Verhütungsmthoden : Progesterone , Phythoöstrogene , mechanischer Verhütung : Ähnlich wie es die Beduinen bei ihren Kamelen oft angewendet haben (Narkose wäre erforderlich, um durch eine Blockade im Uterus eine neue Trächtigkeit zu verhindern, aber bei Wildtieren vermutlich ganz unrealisierbar.), Chirurgische Unfruchtbarmachungen ( durch Narkose und Nachbehandlung ganz schwierig bei so großen Tieren wie den Elefanten, die auch nicht lange liegen können.) Die Tiere zu betäuben und in ein anderes Ökoystem zu liefern und sie dort anzusiedeln, wäre eine sehr schöne Lösung , die in Afrika aber daran scheitern wird, dass es zu wenig Lebensräume gibt, die neue Elefanten aufnehmen können um die dortige Population zu verstärken oder eine ganz neue in dem Ökosystem zu gründen. Ob man in Amboseli in die Natur eingreifen sollte, um Leid der Elefanten zu verringern, ist eine viel diskutierte Frage. Oft verschlimmern Eingriffe in natürliches Geschehen die Situation nur weil man viele Folgen, die das Eingreifen in ein Ökosystem haben kann, oft gar nicht vorhersagen kann. Die Zukunft wird zeigen, wie in Amboseli die Zukunft der Elefanten aussehen wird. Kategorie:Artenschutz